Um baile
by Tatahh
Summary: O baile de formatura do clube gLee na visão do Kurt.One-shot.Desafio de uma amiga,feito em 20 minutos de madrugada.Mas espero que leiam.


Oi gente, essa eh uma fic one-shot que minha amiga me desafio a fazer, o desafio eh o casal: Kurt x Tina. Eu me inspirei e fiz.

Entao como essa fic so ta aqui por causa dela dedico "O baile" para minha amiga Buh.

Espero que gostem.

Tatah

* * *

Kurt estava arrumando mais uma vez seu terno... Que tristeza... Seu baile de formatura e não tinha um par, uma verdadeira tristeza... Quanta coisa havia mudado naqueles últimos meses... Ações, casais, dramas, sentimentos... Ele ainda não se sentia completo, mas agora já sabia que não era outro homem que preencheria esse vazio.

Ajeitou a grava e o cabelo pela ultima vez e foi para o carro... Seu pai não o olhava no rosto, ainda achava seu jeito muito afeminado... Mas ele estava de terno, o que o pai estava reclamando?

O silencio prevaleceu pelo caminho ate a escola... Kurt desceu do carro e o pai desejou-lhe uma boa festa... "Quem me dera." Pensou o garoto.

Adentrando o ginásio que estava simples e lindamente decorado com varias cores, as pessoas já dançavam animadas ao som de alguma musica nostálgica da qual ele não prestou muita atenção. Os comes e bebes já estavam sendo repostos e o poncho já parecia meio alcoólico. Alguns já faziam algazarra e os professores pareciam ter sumido para algum tipo de festa particular.

Foi para um canto e ficou a pensar no que havia acontecido naquele ano... Quantas lembranças... Musicais, felicidades, tristezas... Uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. "Como sou idiota." Ele limpou a lagrima e começou a passar os olhos pelo salão, a maioria dos conhecidos era amigos do clube do coral ou já o haviam jogado no lixo. "Que vida patética, mas pelo menos sou o homem mais bem vestido." Coisa que não parecia fazer diferença para a maioria das garotas fúteis daquele baile.

Seus olhos continuaram por toda a decoração, mesas, sapatos, vestidos, casais, ate que pararam em uma mesa, uma mesa como outra qualquer... Com uma garota, que não era como outra qualquer. Suas mechas roxas, maquiagem escura e vestido gótico com meias arrastão chamavam a atenção no meio de outras tantas. Na verdade só chamavam a atenção dele. O nome da garota era Tina a gótica do clube gLee... Ela namorou um tempo com Artie, mas ele a trocou por uma outra qualquer que ele julgou mais bonita, "Que imbecil... E pobre Tina... Sem par na noite do baile que nem eu..." Kurt saiu de sua reflexão interior e caminhou ate a garota.

- Oi.

-Oi...

-Sozinha?

Um suspiro foi a resposta.

- Posso me sentar?

-Pode...

- Que falta de animo...

- É.

Depois de um pequeno silencio começaram a conversar sobre algum assunto banal. Conversaram e conversaram por algumas horas. Ate que a maior parte das pessoas estava quase caindo bêbada.

- Vamos pra outro lugar?

- Vamos, antes que esse cheiro de vomito pegue no meu cabelo.

Os dois foram para uma área aberta da escola, com arvores e uma fonte. Aquele lugar não fazia sentido, mas quem se importa?

Os dois continuaram a conversar e, quem diria que poderiam ser tão divertidos?

Depois de muito papo falaram de suas roupas...

- Sabia que você é o garoto mais bem vestido da festa?

- Sim, obrigado. E o seu vestido apesar de todo preto,

Ele pegou a mão da garota e a fez dar um giro para poder ver o vestido por inteiro.

- É muito bonito.

- Obrigada.

Depois da "pirueta" eles não soltaram as mãos, não queriam... Um pouco de silencio antes de Tina voltar a falar...

- Achei que a noite seria muito pior e graças a você foi muito divertida.

- Eu que agradeço você também salvou minha noite.

- Obrigada.

A garota num impulso juntou seus lábios com os do distraído garoto por o que pareceu durar um segundo. Deixando um Kurt claramente tonto e atônico.

- ...

- Desculpe.

- Não se desculpe.

Desta vez o garoto que a beijou e assim ficaram por longos minutos. Separam-se e continuaram juntos andando pela escola ate o fim da festa. "O que será que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse ido falar com ela?... Não importa." Foi o que Kurt pensou enquanto caminhava com a garota que, finalmente, preenchia o vazio em seu peito.

* * *

Fim galerinha. Eh so isso? Sim eh so isso. Reviews pls, so pra me anima ok? XD

obrigada por ler ate aqui

kissus

Tatah


End file.
